This invention relates to fishing reels and in particular to a two speed fishing reel with a new and improved shift mechanism for moving between a high speed operation and a low speed operation, and to a braking or drag system with new and improved braking operation.
Fishing reels with two speeds and some form of gear shifting and fishing reels with various drag constructions are well known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos.4,560,118; 4,867,392; 5,297,756; and 5,454,526.
In such prior designs when the braking or drag force is applied to one side of the spool, a significant torque load can be applied to the spool. Distortion problems occur when line is pulled on the side of the spool opposite the brake. This results in less braking efficiency and heating of the reel, with uneven and faster wear. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing reel with braking at both ends of the spool, while utilizing the conventional drag lever for operation by the fisherman to control the drag.
Earlier shift mechanisms in fishing reels have some problems with the quickness to change gears. One prior reel uses the movement of the whole handle mechanism from left to right to change gears. This can prove to be slow and difficult when the excitement of fishing is added into the equation. Another prior reel uses a push button to change to low gear. But the release button for switching back to high gear is in an awkward position. Also, it is an object of the present invention t0 provide a new and improved fishing reel with two speed shifting which overcomes these disadvantages.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.